Crazy For This Girl
by The Bonnie Pirate Lass
Summary: Hermione gives Ron a journal as a gift, in which he pours his feelings for her - but didn't he learn? You shouldn't trust magic journals. HermioneRon.


YAY! My very first Harry Potter fic! I've had this idea for a long time, but only now got around to finishing it - I'm so excited! Oh, yay, happiness!!!! does the dance of happiness, AKA the happy dance Please review, everyone, like I said, my first Harry Potter fic, so be kind! Rewind! Er... review! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter, or the song "Crazy for this Girl" by Evan and Jaron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
_Saying It_

She rolls the window down...  
and she talks over the sound...  
of the cars that pass us by...  
and I don't know why,  
but she's changed my mind...

The bushy-haired brunette handed him the diary.

"Ron, I want you to have my diary... I didn't write in it, but I know how much you like it, and I think you should take it."

"Uh-uh, no way. I am not taking a DIARY, Hermione!" He was just trying to cover up his embarrasment; Ron hated charity.

"Fine. Take my journal. Is that better?"

"A little." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, 'mione, just stop, you know I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah..." The girl looked away, trying to hide her uncomfort.

"No, seriously. Thank you." She looked up into his deep, bottle-green eyes. "You mean that?" She asked quietly, and he smiled a little bit. "O'course I do, I wouldn't lie to you!" She smirked. "Yeah, sure you wouldn't."

But depsite her sarcastic comment, she threw her arms about Ron, squeezong him tightly, as though they would never see each other again. "Oh, Ron, I'm going to miss you terribly, after this whole year and everything thats happened..." Ron stiffened a bit, a little shocked. What was she DOING?!

"What are you doing?!" he blurted out.

'Oh, no... way to go, Weasley!' he thought to himself angrily.

"I... um, well, I just..." Hermiones face turned a deep shade of red as her arms fell to her sides. "Oh, forget it..." Ron raised an eyebrow. When was Hermione ever this uncomposed? "Well, goodbye, Ron." She spun on her heels and quickly walked off.

"And have a good summer!" He called to her as she walked away. "I'll write you!"

She only acknowledged him with a wave of her hand as she headed towards her parents, who seemed very happy to see her.

"Bloody hell, what did I do?!" he muttered to himself angrily, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Oh, look at the stupid blighter!" yelled Fred from behind him, laughing it up with George. "Oye, can't even talk to a girl..." George shook his head and crossed himself. "A moment of silence for Ron and all hope we had for him getting a date. Ever."

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have that sort of talk, and smacked the both of them in the arm with her rolled up newspaper. It wasn't as thick as it would have been were it the Daily Prophet, which she had long since stopped reading, and the boys pleaded with her to go easy on them.

"Oh, come off it, Mum! We've had a horrific school year, what with the Triwizard Tournament, and we're really just playing with Ron!" George whined. "Yes, of course we are!" Fred piped up behind him, poking his head over his twin's shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at the boys and turned around, leading the lot of them out.

"Oh, yes, he'll get a girl... maybe in another lifetime... or if she's a girl from some other species or something." Fred whispered to George, making sure he was loud enough for Ron to hear, but not loud enough for his mother, or worse, Ginny to hear. She had become such a rat lately.

"Oh, Ron! I'm a lonely mermaid... let me be your date to the ball!" George mimicked in a high-pitched tone, and the two boys were thrown into peals of laughter as they pushed their carts out.

Rons ears went red as he looked down, then behind his shoulder to where Hermione was still loading all of her books into the car. She began to laugh, obviously at something her father was telling her, and looked once more Ron's way before climbing into the car, gone from his life until only God knew when.

The summer went by slowly, and every chance he got, Ron sat down at his desk, writing Hermione a letter. He never let on that she was the person he was writing too, but he figured Mrs. Weasley had been reading them bfore they were sent out and knew anyway.

And as childish as it seemed, he'd been writing in the journal Hermione gave him too, though it was mostly just random thoughts, some more serious than others. It was truly a beautiful book, thick, leather-bound covering, recycled parchment inside. He laughed a little when he saw it. _'Only Hermione...'_ he thought, not knowing anyone else that would buy a book with recycled paper in it.

She was almost right - she hadn't written in it. Not much, anyway. The inside of the front cover had a tiny inscription, which he didn't remember being there before, but he shrugged it off, figuring it was just his imagination. It was scrawled in Hermione's perfect penmanship, and Ron squinted a bit to read it.

Dear Ron,

I hope you get some use out of this - you don't write enough, about anything, not even at school. I thought this might be a nice way to encourage your creativity. You could always write something over the summer, just to keep you busy? I'll be in Diagon Alley in one weeks time - next Tuesday. Say you'll be there? Please?

Always,

Hermione Granger

He smiled a tiny bit. Of course he would be there - Fred and George had snuck out plenty of times to meet up with people, and he was going into his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was old enough to go into Diagon Alley alone, wasn't he? He thought about it for a moment, and decided it would probably be best to ask his father. With everything that had been going on, his mother would be sure to say no.

Running down the stairs, he glanced at the clock. "Dad - work." it read, and Ron sighed. "Mum!!!! When's Dad going to be home?!" he bellowed, heading into the kitchen. "Probably late again, tonight dear... the MInistry's been buzzing with going-ons..." she said, waving her wand at the pot bubbling on the stove. He nodded slowly, sitting down in a kitchen chair. "Why, what was it that you needed?" she asked, and looked at him, her eyes twinkling with a little curiousity and suspicion.

He shrugged. "Nothing... just wondering." Witha roll of her eyes, Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms over her chest. "None of that, Ronald, now you answer me right this instant." He looked up at her, his puppy-dog eyes pleading with her not to prod, but she would have none of it. "Go on, boy, spit it out, I haven't got all day!"

He sighed. "It's Hermione... she wants me to meet her in Diagon Alley next week, and I'd like to go..." She smiled at her son. "Was that all? Of course you can go, I needed to make a stop there myself..."

he cut in quickly. "No, Mum... I'd like to go alone." She looked at him, feeling a bit saddened and confused by what he just said. "Why shouldn't I go?" she asked, and he looked away, mumbling something. "No, if you're going to say something, say it loud enough for me to hear it, dear, or there's really no use in saying anything at all, is there?" He looked up at her again, and repeated himself, a little louder this time. "Because I'd like to see here alone."

Mrs. Weasley thought about that for a moment, then a wide smile spread across her lips - she'd never thought Ron would ever hold interest in a girl, but from the bright red color his cheeks had taken on, she knew better now. "I think that'd be alright..." she said quietly, and ROn jumped up, hugging her quickly. "Thank you, Mum!!!" She nodded, returning the embrace and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Now get out, I'm trying to cook... can't have you underfoot..." she said with a smile, and he grinned crookedly at her, dashing up to his room to begin on his first **real** journal entry.

Today Mum gave me permission to go to Diagon Alley next week to see Hermione.

He tore the page out immediately, shredding it into tiny pieces. "Can't even think of something decent to write in this book." he muttered, and dipped his quill in his ink well again.

Next week, for the first time since school let out, I'll get to see Hermione.

He thought on that a moment, then nodded. "Could be a lot worse..." he reasoned, and continued.

It's been so long since I've seen anyone, really, other than my family, so she'll really be a sight for sore eyes. Of course... she's always a sight for sore eyes.

He sighed. "Who am I kidding?" he said under his breath, staring at the page until he gathered the courage to put what he'd really like to say to Hermione down on paper.

I, Ronald Weasley, am absolutely crazy about Hermione Granger.

He looked at the page again, smiling softly. "Thank God she'll never read this..." he said with a chuckle.

**__**

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, guys, that was it? Should I continue this? Hmmmmmmm...? Let me know, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Always,  
Heaven Marquin, The Bonnie Pirate Lass


End file.
